User blog:CyberRaptorX5074/Midori-Ryoshi Episode 6: Undead-Gamblers
'-09/03/2018 AD- ''Friday' ''-San Diego Highschool- '''12:40 o'clock' -Garren sits in the lunchroom, eating a burger and drawing some creatures he looked up on his phone. Just when Garren finished drawing a picture of a gorilla/centaur-like creature, Ben sits down to him- Ben: You drawing stuff again? Garren: Yeah, drawing lifeforms is the thing i can do best....im only too lazy putting color on such. -takes a bite from his burger- Ben: -noughts-...say, did you hear from this Casino-takeover? Garren: Like a conquered castle? -drinks water from his bottle- Ben: Eeyup. A gang of Zombies has taken over that casino, some guys called the "Bling-Draugs" Garren: -spills out his water- What did you just say!? -Benedikt Weyler's mane gets wet and some girls laugh- Ben: Bling Draugs. Why do you ask? Garren: A jewel thief that got recently jailed in was part of this gang! Ben: How do you know that? Wait...don't tell me Garren: A member of my Guild has beaten up a Zombie in a purple jacket, named Dagger Ben: Since that day, you got into a bunch of crazy stuff -_- Garren: Alright, after school, you and me, we will get my team together. This will be a good opportunity for both of you to know each other^^ Ben: -shrugs- Well, sure, i will just message my commune. Garren: And i will phone Kenji '''-14:35 o'clock-'' -Garren and Ben come out and see a car coming. One window goes down and Kenji looks out- Kenji: Hey there, Garren, Need a ride? Garren: Oh, uh, yeah thanks Kenji Ben: Can you explain this? -both go down the stairs and go into the Car of Kenji's wife Sandy- Garren: Ben, those are Guild-member Kenji and his wife Sandy Kenji: Yo! Sandy: It's been a bit Garry Garren: Don't call me like that lady -_- -growls- -Next to Ben sits Kai, who practices the Kuji-In- Ben: Aaaaand.....who is this? Garren: Their son Kai. A self-training ninja, but thats a bit strange for someone his age Kai: Didn't humans and orcs have some confrontations? Garren: That's Los Angeles from last year you are speaking of, small shinobi. Sandy: -starts driving- Oh? Where did you get that info? Garren: I do my homework on stuff that happened in the past, but thats besides the point. Kenji, we should gather the others. -meanwhile messages his mom that he will come home later- Kenji: Roger that. Where should we meet? -''Balboa Park-''' -14:45 o'clock-'' -the Team has gathered- Ben: I thought your Guild was a teenie thing Garren: Hey, grown ups can be friends too. So, Ben, those are my Guild, Manuel, Lea, Kenji, Howard, Aleena and Rex. Martin is already known so i have no need for introducing him- Manuel: Hi Ho! Lea: Greetings Howard: Hello there Martin: EYOOOO Aleena: Hoi!^^ Rex: 'Sup Garren: Everyone, this is Ben. My bestie at school Ben: Um....whazzup? Rex: I like his hairstyle Ben: Oh, uh, thanks Garren: Ahem, focus a bit. You know what you told me. Howard! Howard: Yes? What's the matter my dear? Garren: What Ben has to say, is especially related to you. Remember Dagger? Howard: Oh, yes, this guys actions were total rubbish -_-' Garren: Ben, would you be so kind? Ben: Uhum, A group of Zombies called the Bling Draugs have took over the city's casino Howard: -widens his eyes- That gang which was mentioned by this ruffian to be a part of? Garren: I assume yes. Manuel: Well, i would love to go, but im not the best gambler Aleena: Say, young Orc..... Ben: Hm? What is it? Aleena: Where did you got this information? Ben: I got friends who often come to questionable decisions or places. Aleena: For someone your age....that is kind of.... Rex: Precursor to a Street Criminal? Aleena:...unfitting to say the least Lea: You should befriend people which are associated with actions more kind-hearted, Ben. Martin: That gives me a idea! How about Ben plays for us. Ben: I know the game buuut excuse me for a moment -pulls Garren a bit away- Ben: -whispers to Garren- Dude, this is spy-movie levels of nuts. I don't even think i can do this Garren: Who said he wanted to be in a casino one day to do such nonsense games? Ben: -sigh- me Garren: Aaaand, you have no idea what could be with these punks. Dagger for example had his fun demolishing stuff and is regretless towards killing stuff. If a gang of consisting only of such wackos conquered a casino, what else would they do? Ben: -thinks with a grimm face- Garren: Please, in the darker parts of cities, you are the expert. Also, im a sucky gambler. I don't even know what use that even got! Ben:........alright. Im doing it Garren: Thanks Ben. -looks to his Guild- Okay guys. Get your best uniforms, we will infiltrate a casino...and Ben here will help us. Aleena: -looks to Garren and Ben- How do you two get in? You are under 18 right? Ben: I know a guy -and thus, everyone goes home and make themselves ready- ''-San Diego Casino- '-19:00 o'clock-''' -the gang gathers- Garren: Well guys...you look cool. Kenji: Alrighty then, let's do this Lea: Where are Martin and Rex? Aleena: I have him in a sheath on my back. Rex: Why can't you just pull me out already? I wanna kick someone's ass Aleena: If i pull you out, the sheath would rip off my dress, and i don't want to look like a hooker^^' Garren: -shivers- Hopefully this isn't necessary Lea: And where is Martin? Garren: Point 1: Animals aren't allowed in casinos as i know and Point 2: He would go total drunk. Now he is binge-watching Cowboy Bebop -meanwhile at Garren's home- Martin: CURSE YOU VICIOUS! -back at the team- Kenji: Well then, lets get in. -they enter the casino, many people are there and do their thing. Because Garren is not a good player and kinda dislikes gambling, he observes, like the others do. Among the people, he can see a bunch of Zombies, laughing, drinking and playing- Garren: I guess those guys are the Bling-Draugs? Ben: Eeyup. The one with the mustache is their leader. Lucky Miles. Garren: -raises a eyebrow and his face looks irritated- THAT is his name? Ben: Don't underestimate him just because his name is kinda lame. He is a good player Garren: -looks into Lucky Miles's direction and looks closer. He sees that he both uses skill and tricks- Lucky Miles: four aces -smirk face- Your money is mine Garren: good player my stinking behind! Lea: -looks at a lottery machine- uuuhg....why are there so many of them Kenji: Well, some guys enjoy this....despite many of them loosing more money then gaining -takes a drink- -directly as he said that, Manuel won one- Manuel: WOOOOOH! Kenji: D: Wha....how.....why!? Lea: Manuel...you have problems -_- Aleena: -goes with Howard through the crowd and looks around, trying to avoid stares of certain men- Gosh, those Zombies are everywhere Howard: Those guys look like adults....but Dagger should have been something between teen and young adult. How did he get there? -one Zombie from this gang, called Alfred William, holds his gun at Howard's back- Alfred: Stop right there, Ghost Howard: Oh dear. O_O -other Zombies surround Lea, Manuel and Kenji- Kenji: Oooh, my wife is gonna kill me for this ._.' -one Zombie takes both Ben and Garren at their collars- Garren: Oi! What's the big ide- -he recognizes the face- Dagger!? Dagger: Got a lawyer among our ranks Garren: -facepalms- -people among the crowd get a bit panicked, but Lucky Miles stands up- Lucky Miles: Relaax people. Those are just some weirdos we still have a score to settle with....-looks at Howard and walks to him- You're the ghost who jailed our pal Dagger in, right? Howard: Uuuum.... Dagger: It is exactly him! I recognize these blue eye holes everywhere Lucky Miles: Well, since you are member of this, "Guild", i give you a option. If you beat me in a game of Cards, i will let you go.....if not, you will be shot down. Manuel: -gulps- Garren: -just wanted to insult the Zombie-boss, but Ben shuts his mouth with his hand- Ben: Fine, but i will play. -some of the Zombies laugh quietly- Alfred: This Orc? He's just a Highschooler, not someone who can beat a Casino owner Ben: Afraid of loosing? Lucky Miles: Fine then. I will play against you. -snips and the Zombies let the others go- Ladies and Gentlemen, i think you should go home now....this will be a bit messy -the visitors of the casino get sent out, some of them even run- -Ben and Lucky Miles sit down to a table- Garren: -whispers to Ben- I hope you know what you are doing Ben: Relax, i know his tricks -smiles- Garren: -raises a eyebrow and walks back, as a Guard looked back at him- -the Cards get mixed for a bit and then given to Ben and Lucky Miles. Both play for a while, concentrated and both pretty confident of their victory. Garren was kinda nervous but also angered about how long it takes, growling with his teeth and tapping with his foot. After 45 minutes, Lucky Miles grins- Lucky Miles: Four Aces! -Ben sees it and can already guess that this was cheating, so he thought of fighting fire with fire- Ben: Royal Straight Flush -_- Kenji: YES! Lucky Miles: -stands up- How dare you!? This was my move! Garren: You also cheated, old man Lucky Miles: ENOUGH! Gentlemen, get them! Ben: Wait, what? -and then, a fight began. While Alfred wanted to shoot Ben from behind, Garren ran towards him, took his gun and broke it- Alfred: Hey, that was my gun, Boy! Garren: DO YOU THINK I CARE!? -he then smacks Alfred to a other table, drumming on his chest like a gorilla after it- You alright Ben? Ben: I could have taken him down you know? Don't have to use violence on those guys Garren: Sometimes diplomacy fails Ben, thats something you learn if you see enough of the world -_-' -he can then hear some gunfires, with Aleena shielding Kenji, Manuel and Lea with her crusader shield. During this, Lea made a call- Lea: SDPD? Here is Lea Hylonoma from the Green Hunters-Guild, i got a report of a big fight in the casino along with a takeover, we could need some backup -during this, Howard changed his density to play the "why are you hitting yourself" game with some of the Bling Draugs, including Dagger- Dagger: -gets a punch in the stomach- uuuugh, not again -he falls to a door, which opens, revealing a man who is most likely the actual owner of the Casino- Howard: Oh, uh, you must be the real owner, better stay in that room, things are a bit messy here^^' -the Owner noughts and Howard closes the door, After this, Kenji pulled out a Tanegashima gun, which he wanted to use, but it was out of ammunition, so he uses it to hit heads of other Zombies. Aleena charges with her shield towards Lucky Miles, which throws him against a wall- Lucky Miles: uuuuh..... Garren: Giving up yet? -after he said that, police sirens can be heard- Officer Lawler: SDPD! You're under arrest! Lucky Miles: grrrr.....not yet -he then pulls out a small skull-like smoke bomb and he disappears, along with some other Zombies, only leaving Dagger and Alfred- -the Police comes in, surrounding the Zombies and some looking at Ben- Garren: Woah there, he helped us with those guys Officer Lawler: -looks to Garren- Were you on a quest again, Garren? Garren: Well, not exactly. A person from a previous quest came back with some others, causing different trouble, like a casino takeover. Officer Lawler: We will take those guys with us, for good this time. Take care, Guild Kid. -he claps on his shoulder and looks to his collegues- lead them away! -''Outside the Casino- 20:00 o'clock'' Manuel: Well, it wasn't quest....but it was still fun Lea: You got to be kidding, i will never go into a Casino again if something like this happens! -_- -and then everyone laughs and ventures home- Category:Blog posts Category:Midori-Ryoshi Episodes